Euphoria
by Sense Of Luck
Summary: A series of oneshots surrounding Roy, Riza, and their unexpected child.
1. Baby

**A/N:** _This is a series of oneshots revolving around an unexpected royai baby._ _I'm not sure what time this is set in. I imagined sometime during Ed's military career though, so probably think of this as some sort of pocket universe. The beginning kind of sets the stage a bit, and then we get more into it. Enjoy!_

* * *

It wasn't planned. They didn't exactly mean to sleep together. Well, not the first time. But they had always been so careful - so, _so_ careful. Until that one night when they weren't.

They had just returned from a harrowing mission that almost resulted in their deaths, and they were just overwhelmed with relief that they didn't even think about consequences. Roy didn't even consider it until Riza had shown up at his door some time later, pale-faced and trembling.

She had wordlessly come inside, ignoring his concerns and questions, and pushed him down onto the couch. Roy gripped her hands fearfully, a million thoughts running through his mind.

 _She was being transferred. He was being transferred and she couldn't come, or something had happened to one of his men. Havoc had gotten into a fight and was in the hospital –_ Edward _had gotten into a fight and was in the hospital –_

Riza took a deep breath, breaking his train of thought.

"Roy." She spoke softly, and under her gentle tones Roy could hear traces of fear in her voice. "I'm pregnant."

Roy felt his heart stop. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, and he thought he might faint. Riza's hazel eyes searched him for a reaction, her whole body tense and trembling.

After the initial shock wore off, Roy felt a spark of utter joy in his chest. A feeling of overwhelming happiness washed over him, and he surprised her by jumping forward and wrapping her in a hug. He held her tight, a shocked laugh falling from his lips.

"A baby? Riza that's great!" Roy pulled back to look at her still-surprised eyes. His gaze fell down lower to her stomach. "Hi baby!" He said to her stomach, bending to kiss just above her belly button.

"Roy – Roy!" Riza caught his chin in her hand and pulled him back up. "What are we going to do?"

Roy just grinned at her. "We'll figure something out, I promise, but please just for now – let's be happy!"

Riza rolled her eyes, but smiled wryly. "We're having a baby, huh?"

Roy laughed, pulling her close. "Yes we are."

* * *

Nine months later saw Roy pacing in the waiting room of the hospital. The doctors wouldn't let him in yet, but they assured him that the birth was going well.

These past months had been difficult. Riza had to take a leave of absence in the later months, resulting in Roy being antsy at the office. He blamed it on stress and concern for a friend, if anyone asked. By some miracle, Riza had managed to avoid giving away who the baby's father was.

Annoyed and more than a little bit frazzled, he bit the inside of his cheek while he paced. He supposed they would have to see if they could keep up the ruse after the baby was born. The rational part of him hoped that the baby didn't look too much like him, but another part of him – the more sappier part – hoped for dark hair like his, or onyx eyes.

He quickly became lost in a daydream, images of a beautiful baby girl with fiery dark eyes and a squishy baby boy all soft with kindness. Roy thought he could stand to sacrifice his dignity to have a tea party with his daughter – hell, he could have a tea party with his son if that's what happened. Yes, a lovely tea party where there was no paperwork or snot-nosed officers, just him and Riza and their beautiful child –

"Colonel Mustang?"

Roy snapped out of his thoughts with a jerk. A nurse stood in front of him, watching him with a mixed look of worry and amusement.

He must have had a pretty dopey look on his face, and he was quick to smooth out his expression. "Yes?"

"The baby's born, nice and healthy. She's asking for you." The nurse said, gesturing towards the room Riza was in.

Roy's breath caught in his throat, and he moved past the nurse quickly. He pushed the door open gently, not wanting to disturb anyone in there.

The sight that met him had him caught dead in his tracks. Riza lay in the hospital bed, exhausted but with a victorious look in her eyes. In her arms lay a bundle of blankets, and she beckoned him closer.

"Where's Rebecca?" Roy asked, knowing that the 2nd Lieutenant had been here while Riza was in labor.

"She went to go get food." Riza answered, waving him over again. "Don't be afraid, Roy. She's sleeping." Riza said, her voice slightly hoarse and quiet.

"She?" Roy whispered back, moving to hover at the edge of the bed.

Riza nodded, adjusting the bundle in her arms. "Yeah. A baby girl." She moved the blankets to allow the new father to see.

There were pink cheeks, a tiny nose, and a head of Roy's black hair. Chubby fingers grasped at the blankets and at Riza's own fingers, and the baby squirmed slightly, small sounds emitting from the pursed lips.

Roy was lost instantly. Taken in, he reached out a finger to carefully caress his child's face. A tiny hand clasped around his index finger before he pulled away and his eyes went wide as saucers.

"Want to hold her?"Riza asked, her voice tired.

Roy started, terrified eyes shifting from the baby in the blankets to the beautiful woman in the bed. "U-uh, I'm not sure that's a great idea right now."

Riza laughed softly, settling back into her pillows. "Well… I hope you don't mind if I just sleep a bit…" She trailed off, already slipping into a restful sleep.

Roy huffed a bit, smiling widely. He pulled a chair up and sat, content to watch his newborn daughter and the mother of his child. After a couple of minutes, the baby began to fuss.

Riza's eyebrows furrowed, and Roy leaned over, his earlier fear of holding the baby forgotten. "Hey, baby…" He said in a soft tone, carefully lifting the cocoon of warm blankets into his arms. "Let's let Mama sleep, yeah?"

 _God_ , she was so tiny in her arms. A fragile, innocent thing. He rocked her delicately, crooning as she fidgeted.

"Shhh…" Roy soothed her, cradling her close. The baby's eyes blinked open tiredly, fixated on his face. Large hazel eyes stared him down silently, as if trying to burn his image into her miniature mind.

Behind him, the door creaked open again and Rebecca Catalina, Riza's best friend, poked her head in.

"Oh, Colonel Mustang. I didn't know you were in here." She said, her tone polite for once.

Roy rolled his eyes, but managed to remain civil. He didn't particularly like Rebecca, but she was Riza's friend. Besides, this was a big moment.

"Quiet, Catalina." He ordered in a hushed tone. "Hawkeye's asleep."

Rebecca nodded, moving to stand beside the Colonel. She bent to look at the baby and smiled.

"She's cute." She said, running a finger along the baby's black hair. "I wonder who the father is…" She murmured.

Roy's mouth tightened, but he said nothing. If they could avoid it, no one would know that Roy was the father. If people found out, there would be hell to pay.

Rebecca made a cooing sound as she allowed the baby to hold her fingers in a death grip.

"Aw, don't you worry, little unnamed baby. Auntie Becca and Uncle Roy are here."

Roy cringed. "Please don't call me that." He begged.

Rebecca gave him an odd look. "Why?"

"Because…" Roy scrambled to come up with something. "Because we haven't discussed what to call me yet. I need to talk to Riz – Hawkeye."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Y'know, we're not in the office. You can call her by her first name, I don't care."

"Shut up, Catalina."

The raven-haired woman wasn't listening. "Maybe Riza would let me borrow the baby every now and then. Maybe I'll meet a hot guy who's into girls like that."

"Absolutely not." Roy glared daggers at her. "Riza would never allow it, anyway."

Rebecca held up her hands. "Calm down, I was just kidding, jeez. I wouldn't do that."

Roy chose not to respond, instead turning his attention to his daughter. He chuckled lightly, sighing a bit. "So it begins, huh, little one?" He murmured.

The baby in his arms gurgled.

* * *

 **A/N:** _So, again, I'm not sure about the ending. But I do know that I'm probably going to have to write a separate series about Riza's pregnancy, I just wanted this one to be more about them with the actual child. Thanks for reading and please review! I'll have the next chapter up soon!_


	2. Introducing the Elrics

**A/N:** _This one takes place a few months after the first one. The oneshots won't necessarily all be connected or in order of the baby's age, it's more of a "whatever-I-think-of-first" thing. Enjoy!_

* * *

Apparently no one told the Elrics that Hawkeye had given birth. They'd been off on their search, and had missed the whole fiasco. Of course they'd known she was pregnant, but had never known the predicted date of birth.

The thought occurred to Roy only now, as he listened to the 13-year-old crash into the office outside his door.

He listened to the uneven footsteps, followed by metal clanking, and then both Elric brothers were crowding into his private office.

Roy set his pen down and regarded his youngest subordinate calmly. "Don't you know how to knock, Fullmetal?"

Ed scowled and tossed his report onto Roy's desk. "Here's your stupid report."

"Thank you." Roy said, tucking it under his other papers. "On time for once, too. I'm surprised."

Ed's scowl deepened, but Al's voice cut off anything he was going to say.

"Um, Colonel?" The younger Elric's voice was hesitant.

Roy looked up again. "Yes, Alphonse? Is something wrong?"

The giant suit of armor shuffled his feet a bit. "No, just… I didn't see Lieutenant Hawkeye out there. I know she's on leave because she's pregnant, but sometimes she visits. Is she okay?"

Edward's scowl fell away, replaced by mild concern. "Oh, yeah. She always comes on Tuesdays."

Roy waved his hand dismissively. "Oh she's fine, boys. She's at home taking care of the baby."

The two boys nodded, and Roy smirked, waiting for them to realize. After a moment of silence, they did.

" _WAIT, HAWKEYE HAD HER BABY?!"_ Ed screeched.

"THE BABY'S HERE?!" Al exclaimed excitedly, hopping from foot to foot. "Can we see? Is it a boy? Or a girl?"

Roy couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, she had the baby a couple of months ago."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Ed shouted.

"I would have, but _someone_ doesn't call to check in like he's supposed to, and so I had no idea where to contact you." Roy said sternly, looking Edward in the eye.

Scowling once more, the young alchemist scratched at his head. "So…" He looked at the Colonel hopefully. "Can we meet the baby?"

Roy looked at the clock. "Fine. I suppose it's alright. I'll take you over at lunch break, okay? And only if you promise to be _quiet_ , Fullmetal, and not to disturb the Lieutenant."

Both Elrics nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. Now, off with you. Come back in an hour." Roy said, shooing them off with his hand.

* * *

The Elric brothers were fidgeting with barely constrained excitement. Roy would've been amused if he wasn't too caught up in being worried about Riza and their child. He didn't get to see his daughter as often as he would like, and it hurt him deeply, but not enough to make him risk being exposed.

Roy raised his hand to knock on the door, then paused, wondering if Riza was sleeping. Deciding not to risk it, he reached into his pocket and withdrew a key.

"You have a key to her apartment?" Ed asked as Roy unlocked the door.

He nodded absently. "For emergencies. She has a key to my house as well." If he'd been looking, he would've seen the brothers exchange an amused look.

Roy pushed the wooden door open and was immediately greeted with the barrel of a handgun.

"Oh, Colonel. It's you." Riza lowered the gun, offering up a small, tired smile. "Edward and Alphonse too. Hello boys."

"Hi Lieutenant." Both boys chorused.

"They wanted to meet the baby." Roy explained. "Is she asleep?"

Riza hummed lightly. "No, she's awake. Come on in, boys. Would you like something to drink, Ed?" She asked as she breezed into the other room.

"No thanks, Lieutenant." Ed said politely as she left.

Roy scowled. Edward was never so polite with him. However, his scowl was soon replaced with a fond smile as Riza brought out their daughter. Wide hazel eyes blinked up at everyone as she kicked her tiny feet.

Alphonse was overjoyed. "Oh, she's so pretty!" He gushed, hovering at Riza's side. "What did you name her?"

Riza smiled. "Callie Elizabeth." She told him.

Roy thought Al would be crying, if he could. "That's a beautiful name, she's adorable!" The suit of armor was shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Ed was also fascinated by little Callie. "Wow, Lieutenant." He breathed. "Just… wow."

Riza looked at Ed. "If you sit down, you can hold her."

Ed smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "No thanks, Lieutenant. My automail might hurt her. Maybe another time."

"Alright, then." Riza said kindly, moving to sit on the couch next to Roy. "Hey, Callie, look – it's Roy."

Roy smiled at his daughter. "Hey there, Callie-bear." He said, stroking her hair lightly. Callie fussed a little, but was otherwise calm.

The Elrics were still looming over the baby. Ed leaned closer in to Callie, who grabbed a fistful of his braid.

"Uh – ouch – I need this back." Ed mumbled, disentangling baby fingers from his hair. Louder, he said to Riza, "I can't believe you're a mom now."

Riza laughed. "Honestly? Me neither."

"Aren't you scared?" Al asked.

Edward elbowed his brother. "Al!" He hissed.

"It's a little intimidating." Riza admitted.

Roy sent her a fond smile. "You'll be a great mother." He said, his smiling widening as she met his gaze. "When do you come back to work?"

"Hm, hopefully soon. I'm sure nothing's getting done while I'm not there." Riza said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's ridiculous." Roy protested. "We're all adults there. We know how to function!"

"He was napping on his papers before we came here." Ed supplied helpfully.

Roy sent him a glare, to which Ed grinned impishly. Riza eyed her superior officer with a disapproving stare. Before the conversation could continue, though, Callie began to cry. The Elrics jumped back a good two feet, but Riza was quick to stand and rock her gently.

"That's probably our cue, Al." Ed said, knocking his automail fist against Al's breastplate. "Congratulations on the baby, Lieutenant."

"Where are you two off to?" Riza asked over the cries.

"Brother and I wanted to go to the library." Alphonse chirped. "We'll just walk there. Thanks for the ride, Colonel!"

Roy nodded at them as the two boys headed for the door. Onyx eyes fell back onto the slowly quieting baby in Riza's arms.

"Sorry for barging in." Roy said. Louder, he added, "Fullmetal came at such _SHORT_ notice."

There was a shriek from the hallway. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING -!" Ed's banshee cry was cut off by what sounded like Alphonse attempting to calm him.

Roy smirked as Riza sent him a sharp look.

"You shouldn't antagonize him." She chided, stepping closer.

"I can't help it, it's so easy to rile him up." He said with a grin, bending down to kiss her. "As for work, I promise I'm turning things in eventually. But if you want to come back to work soon, I'm sure no one will complain if you bring Callie with you." He bent further to kiss his daughter's soft head. "I sure won't."

Riza sighed in amused exasperation. "Hughes is right – you are a family man on the inside." She placed Callie in Roy's arms as she left, presumably to get the baby bottle.

"I am not!" Roy insisted, adjusting the baby in his arms. "Am I, Callie?" He asked her. Lifting his head, he called into the kitchen. "She says I'm not!"

A sharp bark of laughter from the kitchen made him grin. Warmth spread from his chest, and he grinned wider. He listened to Riza move around in the kitchen, and felt Callie's tiny fist punch him in the chest.

"Maybe I am." He confessed in a whisper.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Please don't expect all updates to be this fast, I have a pretty irregular schedule with school and personal life._ _This one got written pretty quickly after the first one because I got the idea pretty quick._ _Review!_


	3. Birthdays and Promises

**A/N:** _Okay I know I said not every update will be fast, but I keep getting ideas and so instead of sleeping I'm up writing. Oh well. Enjoy!_

* * *

Roy plucked a children's book off the shelf and looked at it. No, Callie couldn't read yet. She would be turning one this weekend, and Roy was pretty sure one-year-olds couldn't read.

Damn, this was pathetic. He didn't even know what to get for his own daughter's first birthday.

Irritated now, he pushed the book back onto the shelf with perhaps more force than necessary. He turned and caught sight of a pile of stuffed toys, all soft and fuzzy.

 _Perfect._

Roy picked through the pile, determined to find something perfect. _No, not this one… or this one, it's not soft enough… what the hell is THAT?..._

"Well, that's dignified."

Roy looked up to find his youngest subordinate smirking at him sitting in a pile of stuffed toys. He scowled.

"Not now, Fullmetal, I'm _busy._ " He groaned, tossing away a hideous green… thing.

"I see that." Ed snorted. "Looking for a present for Callie?"

"Yes." Roy sighed heavily. "Currently I'm looking for the perfect stuffed animal."

"That's not so hard." Ed plopped down next to the Flame Alchemist and began to sort through the pile of fluff. Roy stared at him for a good five seconds.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked.

The blonde flicked his braid over her shoulder. "What's it look like? I'm helping you, Colonel Jerk-face."

Ignoring the little nickname, Roy frowned. "Why?"

Edward whacked him on the arm with a plushie. "Because you're useless at this! I don't _have_ to help you, you know!" Nevertheless, the boy stayed where he was.

It was only a couple of moments before Ed thrust something into Roy's face. "What about this?"

Roy leaned back to get a clear view. It was a teddy bear, soft and pale pink. He shook his head. "Too plain. Regular. Boring."

Ed groaned and tossed it behind him. "Jeez, Colonel." He grumbled. After another moment, he grabbed another toy. "How's this?"

Roy glanced up, and instantly shook his head. "No. She might choke on the ribbon around it's neck."

"How the hell -?" The younger alchemist stared at him. "No she won't!"

"Keep looking, Fullmetal."

Another minute of frustrated searching passed, and then the teenager kicked him to get his attention.

Roy winced and rubbed at his shin as Ed pushed something into his hands. It was a bunny. A stuffed bunny, colored baby blue and made with soft fabric. It was plain, but it was… cute.

"Please just say yes and buy it." Ed deadpanned. "Or I'm leaving. I said I'd help you, but you're so damn _picky_."

Roy considered the bunny in his hands. "…I suppose it will do." He stood and went to the register, with Ed trailing after him. The cashier glanced at the mess of the toys they'd left behind, but didn't say anything.

"You're coming to the party this weekend, right?" He asked Ed as he pulled out his wallet.

"Of course." The boy crossed his arms. "I got her gift already, too."

This piqued Roy's curiosity. "Oh? What did you get?"

Ed scratched his head. "I, uh, got her a couple of learning books. You know, like the ones with like four pages all made of wood and stuff." He shrugged. "I just figured, a lot of people are probably already gonna give her toys and stuff like that."

"It's a nice gift." Roy admitted, feeling mildly put off that he hadn't thought about learning toys himself. "Maybe I should get something else too…"

Edward snorted loudly. "Jeez, you'd think you were shopping for your own kid…"

Roy didn't respond to that.

* * *

The party was held at Roy's house, to his delight, since Riza's little apartment couldn't hold all the guests.

Quite the crowd had shown up for the littlest Hawkeye's birthday celebration. There was the Elric brothers, both bearing gifts, and Rebecca – of course armed with several gifts. The Hughes family had all come, Maes armed with both a gift and his trusty camera, which flashed and clicked near constantly.

Mustang's team had come as well, along with a couple of Riza's friends that he didn't know.

When the time came for Callie to "blow out" her candle, Roy wanted to show off his good aim with his gloves and light the candle.

"Absolutely not." Riza admonished him sternly, plucking his gloves from his hands and stuffing them into her own pockets.

The people nearby snickered at Roy's embarrassment, and he pulled a face at Riza across the table. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she lit the candle. Havoc led everyone in "Happy Birthday", sung ear-piercingly loud, horrifyingly off-pitch, and utterly joyfully.

Hughes' camera clicked madly as the man attempted to capture every moment at once.

Roy and Riza stood at either side of Callie, watching carefully to make sure Callie didn't burn herself on the candle. Bending down, Riza smiled and blew out the flame for her. Behind the chair, Roy felt her lace her fingers through his and squeeze for a moment before releasing. Roy couldn't quite keep the sappy smile off his face.

Hughes had an odd look on his face as he snapped a few more shots of Callie as she tried to grab at the cake. Roy pushed the cake further away from the baby, laughing.

"We should cut it before she gets to it." He said over Callie's head to Riza.

"Probably." Riza agreed. "Could you grab some plates?"

"Sure." Roy said, and pushed away from the table to go into the kitchen. Behind him, he heard a pair of feet following him, one footstep heavier than the other. The kitchen door shut quietly.

"Need something, Fullmetal?" Roy asked as he opened up his cabinet.

Silence.

"Fullmetal?" Roy set down the plate he was holding and turned. Ed stood by the closed door, chewing his lip and regarding him strangely.

After another moment, Ed spoke. "She's yours, isn't she?"

Roy felt his blood run cold. "What?" He asked, somehow managing to keep his voice steady. "Fullmetal, what are you –"

"Callie." Ed interrupted him, and then lowered his voice again. "She's your daughter, isn't she?"

Roy didn't know what to say. He could deny it. But something told him Edward wasn't really asking a question anyway.

"What tipped you off?" He asked, cursing himself for not being careful enough, for letting himself indulge in a tender look here and there.

Ed cocked up an eyebrow. "It was kinda obvious. I've been hanging around you enough to tell. You look at her in a certain way, sometimes… plus she has your color hair. It didn't really click until you and the Lieutenant were standing by Callie just now."

Roy swallowed. "You can't tell anyone."

"I know. I won't."

"I mean it, Elric. Not even Alphonse –"

"I know!" Ed took a step closer to him. "I won't tell anyone. I promise. I swear."

Roy nodded faintly. "Good."

A couple of seconds passed before Ed spoke again. "Does Lieutenant Colonel Hughes know?"

Roy turned back to the counter, pulling out plates slowly. "We never told him. But something tells me he's starting to put things together." So much for a secret. At this rate, all of their friends would know by the time Callie turned two.

With a queasy feeling in his stomach, Roy picked up his stack of plates. "Do me a favor, Fullmetal, and grab the silverware? Top drawer next to the sink."

"Sure." Ed obeyed quietly, probably realizing that Roy was in no mood for jokes or snark. Good kid.

The pair left the quiet kitchen and re-entered the loud dining room. Havoc was leaning against the far wall, trying to chat up Rebecca. Rebecca, for her part, rolled her eyes and huffed, but Roy noticed she didn't look all that bothered.

Riza saw that Roy had returned with plates and smiled, but her smile faltered as she looked at him.

"Are you okay, Colonel?" She asked politely, even as she leaned slightly towards him.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant." Roy said, clearing his throat. He cut a slice of cake for Callie and set it down in front of her. Delighted, the one-year-old squished her hands into the frosting, letting out a high-pitched squeal of joy.

Roy grimaced as he watched his daughter smear cake all over herself. "Have fun cleaning that up." He murmured to Riza as he cut more cake. Underneath the table, Roy could see Black Hayate hovering near Callie, probably waiting for her to drop something.

"Hayate, no." Riza said firmly, and the shiba inu slunk away with a quiet whine. "Roy, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Ed knows." Roy hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

He heard Riza's sharp intake of breath and saw her hands pause for just a moment. Then she resumed sticking forks in the cake slices Roy was doling out.

"He promised not to say anything, not even to Al." Roy continued, glancing up to make sure everyone was distracted and busy.

Riza nodded slowly. "He's a good boy. I trust him." She bit her lip. "Are we too obvious, do you think?"

"I don't know." Roy said, and wished he could pull her close right now. He wished he could hold her and kiss her until she wasn't worried about a damn thing.

Ed picked that moment to show up at their side, grinning impishly. "Hey, Colonel Bastard, you take too long with these cakes!" He teased, grabbing a couple. He made eye contact with first Roy, and then Riza. His smile softened into something sincere, and he nodded to them both. A promise to them both to keep their secret.

And then the boy was off in a flurry of gold and red, taking his cake with him.

More high-pitched laughter from Callie made Roy suddenly aware that his child was now getting frosting in her black hair.

"Callie – ah, you're a mess." Roy sighed with a grin. "You can just wash her here, before you leave." He told Riza, who huffed quietly.

"I planned to." She said plainly, handing Roy a napkin. "Could you get some of that off of her, please?"

Roy moved around her to wipe at Callie's face. The baby shrieked joyfully at this game, and kept squirming to get away.

"Do you think we should let Ed tell Al?" Riza's voice surprised him.

Roy glanced up. "… I suppose so." He sighed. "Ed never keeps things from his brother. Besides, Al's trustworthy too."

"And that's it, yes?" Riza asked. "No one else?"

Roy nodded. "No one else." He said, his eyes drifting to Hughes, across the room. If Roy and Riza were found out, then whoever knew could also get in trouble. It was too late for Ed, but he likely wouldn't get in much trouble anyway. Hughes was a different story altogether. Besides, Hughes had his own family to worry about.

Callie dropped some cake to the ground, and Roy muttered as some of the frosting caught the hem of his pants. He looked over at the crowded room, filled with friends he trusted with his life.

"No one else." He whispered again.

* * *

 **A/N:** _So confession time - I have a niece (my cousin's baby, but they call me auntie) named Callie (just spelled differently), and a couple weeks ago she celebrated her 1st birthday, so I kinda got the idea from that. Thank you guys for reading, and please review! Another update will come soon I'm sure._


	4. Babysitting

"What do you mean, 'babysit'?" A panic-stricken Edward stared at Roy with wide-eyed terror. "I can't babysit a baby!"

The irritable young alchemist stood in front of Roy's desk in his inner office, arms crossed tightly in front of him.

"Sure you can, Fullmetal." Roy said. "You're 14 years old."

"So what? She's _one_." Ed argued. "I don't know how to take care of a baby!"

"Yes I know. That's why Havoc is going to help you." Roy told the boy. "I'd never let you take care of Callie otherwise."

Ed blinked once. Twice. " _Havoc_? Does _he_ know anything about infant care?"

Roy was already regretting this. He'd told Riza that leaving their child in the hands of Fullmetal was a bad idea on its own. The fact that Havoc would help did not, in fact, make him feel any better. But Riza had been insistent.

 _"_ _Trust them, Roy."_ She had said to him the night before. _"Nothing will happen if we're gone for one evening. And if anyone sees, we're just two friends going out to relax."_

It really hadn't helped that she was kissing him while convincing him. He was pretty sure she could get him to do anything while she was kissing him. Besides, he hadn't gone out with her in a long time.

Ed scowled fiercely. "Why does she even need a babysitter? Why can't you watch Callie?" He huffed in annoyance. "She's your baby too, anyway." He added in a lower voice.

"I'm going out this evening." Roy answered smoothly. "I'd love to help Lieutenant Hawkeye, but unfortunately I'm taking her to dinner. She's been stressed lately, balancing work and the baby." He gave Ed a pointed look. "It's just for tonight."

Edward's lips turned down, unimpressed. He took a moment to just stare at Roy. Roy could feel his own stress levels steadily rising. Maybe he should call Riza and find someone else to babysit. Maybe they should just cancel altogether.

Finally, Ed moaned in defeat. "Ugh, _fine_. I'll watch the baby with Havoc. But just this once, and you two owe me."

Roy cocked up an eyebrow. "Really? Even Hawkeye owes you now?" He asked, only half-teasing.

The boy paused, then inclined his head. "No, Hawkeye doesn't owe me." He shrugged. Then he brightened. " _You_ can just owe me twice. If you bring me lunch tomorrow then Hawkeye's debt will be paid." He grinned widely, then promptly spun around and dashed out of the room.

Roy's jaw dropped open in disbelief. "FULLMETAL!" He shouted. "Get back here! I don't owe – oh, whatever." He shook his head and picked up his pen again. "Damn brat." He muttered, scratching out a hasty sketch of Black Hayate on the paper in front of him.

Hopefully Ed and Havoc would know what they were doing.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm doing." Ed looked dumbly at the various baby foods on the counter.

"Well, figure it out!" Havoc struggled to keep hold of a crying Callie. "Just grab one!"

"Ugh, these are disgusting." Ed wrinkled his nose and grabbed an orange one labeled 'carrot'. Yeah right.

He carefully peeled off the lid and sniffed it hesitantly. Instantly he gagged. "Oh, gross! Havoc, smell this."

"No way!" Havoc shifted the wailing baby in his arms. "Chief, _please_ hurry up."

"Okay, okay!" Ed looked back at the orange mush. "How do I cook this? Do I even cook it?" He grabbed the instructions Hawkeye had left behind for them. "I guess I just microwave it…" He trailed off, walking to the other side of the kitchen to heat it up.

Havoc bounced up and down a bit, trying in vain to calm Callie down. "C'mon kid, please stop crying." The man pleaded. A moment later and Ed came back, holding the container of baby food. His automail hand clutched the tiny spoon, and he offered both items to Havoc.

"Taste it." The blonde man instructed him.

"What?"

"You gotta taste it to test the temperature." Havoc explained. "Don't worry, I heard it isn't that bad tasting."

Ed looked appalled. "Why can't you taste it?" Havoc didn't respond, distracted by a new wave of cries from Callie. Edward looked back at the food, his stomach crawling just thinking about it. "Stupid Mustang…" He mumbled, blaming the first person he could think of for putting him in this situation. Ed spooned up the smallest amount he could, then brought it up to his lips. He swallowed dryly before putting it in his mouth.

He could honestly say it was one of the worst things he'd ever tasted. His face scrunched up and he shook his head quickly. "Oh God – gross – _ew_ …"

He glared at Havoc as he stuck the spoon back in the container of baby food. "It's fine, and I'm going to make you try some before the night is over." He hissed, holding some out to Callie. The baby turned her head away stubbornly, still blubbering. Ed tried again, and again she avoided it.

"I stuck this in my mouth for you." Ed growled. "Eat it."

They tried for several minutes to get Callie to eat, with no results. They had tried negotiating bedtime with her, tried bribing her with chocolate (which Ed wasn't sure she could even eat), and had even been reduced to making train sounds while trying to get the spoon in her mouth. Still, she cried and refused to eat.

Ed sat back against the couch, Callie cradled in his lap, still crying. Havoc was slumped next to him, looking like he desperately needed one of his cigarettes. Hawkeye had told him specifically that she would beat him into the ground if he smoked around her baby.

Suddenly Havoc sat up straight. "What?" Ed asked tiredly. Havoc looked warily at the baby in Edward's lap.

"Do you think she… needs a diaper change?" Havoc asked fearfully.

Ed froze for a moment, his eyes blown wide. One year old babies weren't usually potty trained, were they? "Havoc, take the baby." He said urgently, holding out a weepy Callie. Havoc took her, holding her up and away from him. After a couple seconds, Havoc braced himself and sniffed her. With a relieved sigh, he sat back.

"Clean." He said.

Ed nodded, standing to pace around. "Then why the hell is she crying?" He groaned. "I don't understand babies." _Especially Mustang's._

Suddenly Ed slammed the shin of his right leg into the corner of the little table in front of the couch. He stopped in his tracks, jumping up onto one foot to hold his aching shin. "Ouch!" He shouted, hopping on one foot. A small giggle broke through Callie's cries. Ed and Havoc both looked at her in disbelief. Red-faced from crying and still with big tears dripping down her face, Callie was looking at Ed with… amusement?

"Chief, fall over." Havoc said suddenly.

Bewildered, Ed looked at him. "What?"

"Drop!" Havoc insisted.

Ed blinked in confusion, but went limp, allowing himself to flop onto the rug dramatically. Callie erupted into giggles, only sniffling slightly.

Peering up from beneath his bangs, Ed blew some lint away from his face. "You're kidding me." He grumbled. Of course, _of course_ , Mustang's kid would get a kick out of watching Ed look like a stupid klutz. Even Havoc looked a moment away from laughing. Ed stood up again, watching Callie carefully. "Please never mention this to anyone." Edward glared at Havoc. "Especially Mustang."

Havoc grinned. "Lips are sealed." He snickered.

Ed nodded solemnly, and let himself drop again. Callie's giggles turned into laughter, and Ed resigned himself to an evening of looking like an idiot.

* * *

Roy and Riza paused outside her door as she searched for her key in her purse.

"Thanks, Roy." Riza said, glancing up at him from underneath her lashes. "It was nice to go out."

Roy smirked at her, tucking some of her stray hair behind her ear. "Of course. Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?"

Riza rolled her eyes as her cheeks turned pink, putting the key in the lock. "Only about ten times." She teased him, pushing her door open quietly. Roy followed her inside, mildly concerned at the silence. Where was Ed and Havoc? And his daughter?

The couple turned the corner and froze at the sight. Edward lay sprawled on the floor, mouth open as he slept. Callie was tucked into the crook of his arm safely, also asleep. On the couch, Havoc was also fast asleep, with the container of baby food balanced on his chest.

"I think the night went well." Riza whispered, looking up at Roy. She took his hand and led him into the other room.

"I don't see any signs of property damage." Roy nodded slowly. "This worked out better than I thought it would." He raised his hand to stroke his fingers along her cheek. She smiled and leaned into the touch, before reaching up to pull him into a kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he clutched her tightly, desperation and longing pouring into every touch.

They broke away too soon, afraid for Havoc to wake up. Roy rested his forehead against Riza's, letting his eyes slide shut.

"I love you." He whispered fervently. He felt her breath on his cheek before she kissed him quickly once more.

"I love you too." She promised, then pulled away. "Now, you should get going."

Roy grinned. "And miss this golden opportunity to tease the hell out of Fullmetal? No way." He turned on his heel and marched back into the living room, carefully plucking Callie from Ed's arms. The baby made a small sound, and Roy pressed his lips to her head.

"Hi, Callie-bear." He murmured softly, before placing her in Riza's arms. Then he bent again, his signature smirk in place. "Hey, Fullmetal. Wake up."

When Ed didn't stir, Roy tried again. "Fullmetal. Off the floor."

Nothing.

"FULLMETAL!" Ed's eyes shot open and he bolted upright, smacking his head right into Roy's. Both of them swore loudly and clutched their aching heads. Havoc woke with a start, blearily sitting up and nearly spilling the baby food. Roy and Ed glared at each other through pained eyes.

He was pretty sure he could hear Riza laughing as she walked into Callie's room to put her to bed.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Did they even have microwaves? I don't know. I don't know much about baby food, either. And once again, I kind of made an abrupt ending, sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are appreciated!_


	5. Taking Steps

**A/N:** _I realized I haven't written one from Riza's point of view, so here we go. Enjoy!_

* * *

The sun was setting now. Riza knelt down with Callie, setting the baby on the floor. Callie looked up at her with bright hazel eyes, smiling widely as she stuck her fingers in her mouth.

Riza chuckled and opened her book, leaning against the couch. The tapping of Black Hayate's paws on the floor alerted her to the dog's presence, and she smiled when he whined and pawed at her.

"Hey, boy." She murmured, scratching his head. "Do you need something?"

The dog cocked his head to the side, then turned his attention to Callie, who was standing shakily, holding onto the coffee table. Hayate trotted to the small child, watching attentively. He bumped his head gently into her side, pushing her down. Callie didn't seem to mind, giggling and grabbing at Hayate's fur as he gave her cheek a small lick.

Riza closed her book with a soft sigh. She wasn't getting any reading done anyways. She watched her dog and baby examine each other closely, and with a pang she remembered just how much she wished Roy could fully experience this with her.

Callie was his daughter too, his first child too, and yet for the sake of them all he was denied being able to have the true experience. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Hayate give an excited yip. Her eyes widened when she saw Callie standing carefully, balancing on unsteady feet. Hayate hovered nearby, his tail going a mile a minute. Hayate barked, excited, and for a moment Riza worried that the dog would accidentally knock into Callie.

She had nothing to fear, though, as Black Hayate was careful to keep his distance. Callie twisted and looked at Riza, making baby sounds as she wobbled. Riza shifted carefully onto her knees, understanding that Callie wanted to hold her hand. But before Riza could offer her hand, Callie turned herself and took a small step forward. Riza froze, a disbelieving smile gracing her lips.

Callie let out a quiet squeak and shuffled forward two more wobbling steps. She appeared to be having fun, a bright smile displaying her six teeth as she very slowly made her way towards her mother.

"Callie, come here." Riza encouraged her, holding out her arms. "Come on, baby." Callie stopped for a second, tilting to the side almost imperceptibly. Then she leaned forward and propelled herself three more harrowing steps before falling forward into Riza's waiting arms.

Riza couldn't help herself. She lifted her baby up and laughed loudly as Callie squealed in joy. She held her precious child close, Callie's head on her shoulder, as she stood up.

"Yay!" She cheered while Hayate barked and jumped at her feet. "Good girl, Callie! Good job!" Callie didn't look like she knew what all the happiness was for, but she let loose a series of incomprehensible gibberish anyways.

With a start, Riza looked towards the phone. _Roy._ Should she call him? Probably. But what if someone saw her going to his house? Would they jump to conclusions? Or would they just see a friend visiting another friend? She chewed her lip nervously, as Callie babbled nonsense into her ear.

 _Callie was his daughter too._

Consequences be damned, Riza hurried to the phone and picked it up, dialing Roy's number quickly. Hayate rolled onto his back and pawed at the floor, his tail still wagging wildly.

After a few seconds, Roy picked up.

 _"This is Roy Mustang."_

"Roy!" Riza couldn't quite mask the excitement in her voice.

 _"Riza?"_

"I'm going to come over right now to show you something." She said quickly. "I just wanted to check first to see if you were home."

It took Roy a second to respond. _"Well, I am. Is everything okay?"_

"Everything's fine, just… stay there." She bounced Callie up and down a couple times.

 _"…Riza? What's going on? You sound… I don't know, suspicious."_

"Trust me, it's fine." She assured him. "I'll be right over." She hung up before he could respond again, and bent down to rub Hayate's head. "Okay boy, Callie and I are heading out. Watch the apartment while I'm gone."

The dog barked once in what was assumed to be understanding.

Riza rushed around her apartment, helping Callie to put on her coat and then putting on her own before dashing down the steps to her car. Callie whined and squirmed while she was put in her car seat, and Riza was quick to shush her.

"Hush, sweetheart." She whispered. "We're going to go see your dad."

* * *

When the car rolled up in front of the house, the front door opened. Roy leaned in the doorway, confusion written clear on his face. He began to walk out to meet them while Riza unbuckled Callie.

"Wait." Riza said, holding out a hand to him. He stopped a few feet away, his confusion increasing by the second. "Stay there."

She set Callie down on the ground carefully, steadying her with one hand. She glanced at Roy and smiled as she drew her hand away and Callie stood on her own, grinning widely at her parents. Roy watched with wide eyes as she looked towards him, cooing, and reached out to him. Unsteady feet carried Callie a couple steps forward before she paused, lowering herself halfway to the ground in a squat. Roy laughed quietly, disbelieving. She straightened and pushed forward the last five steps, teetering on tiny feet and falling over. Roy lurched forward and caught her before she could fall, lifting her up with a joyous laugh.

He spun in a circle, his laughter mingling with Callie's shrieks of joy. Riza walked up behind them, nudging Roy to get his attention.

"Shall we head inside?" She asked pointedly.

Roy glanced back at his neighbors across the street. They were getting into their car and not paying attention to them in the slightest, but he nodded. With Callie in his arms, he led the way into his house.

"When did she start doing that?" He asked her as she shut the door.

Riza stepped closer to him, pushing some of Callie's black hair back. It was already beginning to grow longer. "She just started. She's been practicing standing, and just before I called you she took some steps with Hayate."

Roy smiled and bent to kiss Riza's forehead, then her lips. "Thanks for showing me." He said softly.

"She's your daughter too." Riza said, smiling as Callie grabbed Roy's hair and pulled on it. Roy winced and reached up, plucking Callie's hand from his head.

"Ouch, kiddo." He muttered, poking her nose with his finger. "Don't touch the hair, Callie-bear."

Callie let out some sort of a squeaky cry, her hand patting Roy's cheek gently. Roy took her hand and kissed her small fingers lovingly.

"Stay for dinner?" He offered, looking back at Riza.

"I'd love to, but I have to feed Callie." Riza answered, internally sighing. She longed for the day they could do these things regularly, and she was certain he did too.

Roy waved his hand, strolling into the kitchen. "Don't worry, I have baby food. I bought some just in case."

"You do?" Riza asked, following. "What kind?"

"The same kind you feed her."

"But I've never told you what kind of food it was." Riza raised an eyebrow.

He just shrugged. "I took note of it once when you were feeding her." He set Callie down on the ground, and she stood herself up again, blabbering gibberish as she held onto Roy's pants. "So stay for dinner, Riza." Roy glanced back at her, and Riza felt herself flush slightly.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." She murmured. She sat down at the kitchen table, watching Roy prepare the baby food. Callie called out to her, holding out chubby hands. The baby was sitting now, having tired herself out with walking.

Riza moved and scooped her up, watching Roy fumble around with the baby food. The kitchen smelled like stew, and soft music drifted in from the living room. Callie had a hold of her long blonde hair, and was chewing on the ends thoughtfully. With a soft laugh, Riza tugged the strands from her mouth, wiping her hand on her skirt.

Turning her eyes back to Roy, Riza watched him finish with the baby food.

"Okay, here." Roy said, holding out the cup to her.

Riza shook her head. "I'll finish cooking your stew. You feed her." She said. Roy's eyes lit up, and he carefully took Callie from her, baby food in hand. Riza retreated to the other side of the kitchen to cook, and behind her, she heard the laughs and splattering sounds of Roy trying to feed their child.

 _Their child._

Riza smiled at the thought. One day, it would be safe for everyone to know, and then they could be a family.

* * *

 **A/N:** _On Sunday I watched my niece take her first steps, so I'm feeling particularly sappy. Sorry if anyone seemed OOC, I figured this was a special time so it was okay. Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	6. Parks and Playtime

Riza pushed the stroller along, humming to herself. Black Hayate trotted obediently alongside the stroller, occasionally turning his head up to look at Callie.

The two-year-old was happily babbling away to the dog, as much as she could for her limited vocabulary. Riza smiled to herself as Callie went on and on, only occasionally lapsing into mild gibberish. She really was a very intelligent little girl.

"Lieutenant! Hey, Lieutenant!"

Riza's head turned at the call, and she was a little surprised to see one Edward Elric dashing across the street towards her. He slowed to a stop once he reached them and smiled, rubbing Hayate's head.

"Hello, Edward." Riza greeted him warmly. "What are you doing here?"

"Ed!" Callie cried out, holding out her arms to the alchemist. Grinning widely, the boy bent and patted the toddler on the head. "Ed!" Callie repeated, looking overjoyed.

"Hey, Callie." Ed said as he stood up again. "I was just out for a walk, and happened to see you guys. Thought I'd say hi." His eyes slid back to the stroller and Riza smirked to herself. Ed had always loved Callie, and Callie seemed to be quite taken in by the 15-year-old boy who so often helped to take care of her when neither Riza nor Roy was available.

"Where's your brother?" Riza asked, resuming her walk. Ed trailed along, hands in his pockets.

"Ah, he's off at the library. He told me to go get some food, and to meet him back there in a couple of hours." Ed yawned widely.

Riza gave him a disapproving look. "Have you been skipping meals? And skipping sleep?"

"I sleep!" Edward defended himself.

"Sleep!" Callie echoed happily.

Riza pursed her lips. "Well, we were headed to the park if you wanted to come." She said. "I'll buy you something from a vendor."

Ed looked startled. "No, Lieutenant, that's alright! You don't have to."

"I _want_ to. Besides, you need to eat." She chided him. "You can't get your or Al's body back if you collapse from lack of basic self-care." Riza glanced at his face again. There were slight bags under his eyes, and his braid was messier than usual.

"Okay." Ed said, relenting. "I'll come with you."

"Yay!" Callie cheered from her stroller. "Ed's gonna play!" Hayate barked and wagged his tail.

"The Colonel's not gonna be there, is he?" Ed asked sourly, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. Riza shook her head.

"No. The Colonel has paperwork to do." She said, somewhat sadly. Ed shot her a knowing, sympathetic look. He changed the subject.

"Um, so Al tried to adopt another cat."

Riza smiled. "Did he now?"

"Yeah, it was raining so he felt really bad, but we're in a hotel, you know? So I told him, 'no Al, put it back where you found it' and he was all, 'but Brother it's cold out'." Ed explained, pitching his voice up higher for Al's voice.

Riza listened attentively as Ed spoke, appreciating the boy's perceptiveness and his kind gesture. Callie chimed in with the occasional echo of Ed's words. Ed chattered for the entire walk, not even realizing they were there until they were stopped.

"Oh." He said, looking around. Sheepish, he rubbed the back of his neck while Riza unbuckled Callie. The toddler walked over to Ed and attached herself to his leg, hugging it tightly.

Riza contained a snicker. It had always annoyed Roy to see how much Callie liked Ed, although she suspected that he was secretly glad. It was, after all, one more person who would look out for Roy's daughter when he couldn't.

"Okay, Ed." She said sternly. "I'm going to buy you some food in a bit, but Callie seems to want to play with you first."

Ed grinned and swooped down to grab Callie. "I wouldn't want to disappoint!" He held her closer as he took off towards the playground.

Riza watched them go, a smile on her face. She settled onto a bench, content to just observe.

* * *

"Here, try the slide." Ed said, placing Callie in his lap at the top of the small slide. Callie was laughing loudly, gripping his coat sleeves.

"Down, down!" She cheered.

"Okay, here we go!" Ed pushed off and they slid down. Callie shrieked with joy, and Ed couldn't help a laugh of his own. "We did it!" He exclaimed, holding his fist out to Callie. The toddler blinked up at him, confused. "Oh, I guess you don't know fist bumping yet." Edward shifted Callie so that she was facing him. "Here, make a fist like this."

Callie tightened her hand into a ball. "Great." Ed said, taking a gentle hold of her wrist. Carefully, he bopped their fists together. "There! Fist bump!"

The little girl squirmed as she giggled, pointing at the slide. "Again! Ed, again!" Ed scooted off the slide, still holding her, and made his way back to the top.

"Alright, Callie, ready?" Ed adjusted his grip on her. They went down again, and once again Callie screeched in pure happiness. Once they hit the bottom, Callie made a tiny fist and sort of smacked Ed's hand with it. Edward threw his head back and laughed loudly at her attempt. "Great try!" He snorted, standing up and placing her on the ground. Callie ran off towards the swings, but stopped when she saw that they were broken.

Disappointed, the child looked up at Ed with sad eyes. Ed tossed his braid dramatically, adjusting his coat. "Don't worry, I can fix it!"

"Fix!" Callie echoed, pointing at the swing. Ed stepped up, looking at the oddly-bent pole supporting the swings. Honestly, how did someone do _that_ to a pole? He clapped his hands together and pressed his palms to the metal. With a flash of blue light, the swings were good as new.

"There, Callie, see – hey, where'd you go?" Ed spun around to see the girl chasing after Hayate, who barked and wagged his tail. She clapped her hands together, mimicking Ed, and pressed them to the grass. When nothing happened, the girl pounced on the dog, both of them going down into the grass. Thankfully, Callie didn't seem to mind, instead looking up as Ed came closer.

"Ed!" She called. "Let's play!"

Ed stumbled a little in his steps, suddenly reminded of another little girl with another dog. An image flashed through his mind, of a white dog and a small girl a couple years older than Callie.

 _Let's play._

Ed swallowed dryly. Now wasn't the time. He plastered a smile onto his face, picking up his pace again and stopping once he got to Callie again. His smile widened as she ripped clumsily at a dandelion, holding it up for him to see.

"A dandelion." He looked at the small girl. "Can you say dandelion yet, Callie? C'mon. DAN-DE-LI-ON."

"Dandy-len!" Callie chirped.

"No, dandelion!" Ed corrected her, but the little girl wasn't listening.

"Dandy-len! Dandy-len!" Callie sang.

"DAN-DE-LI-ON." Ed sounded out again, but Callie still paid him no heed. He heaved a fond sigh, and a hand on his shoulder made him jump.

Riza smiled down at him. "She'll get the hang of it. Now, Edward, let's get you some food." The blonde woman picked up the still chanting toddler and began to walk off, with Black Hayate following instantly. "How do you feel about hot dogs?"

Callie threw her tiny arms into the air. "Hot dogs!" She yelled enthusiastically.

Ed followed after her, grinning widely, and his momentary sadness was forgotten in the light of Mustang and Hawkeye's baby girl.

* * *

 **A/N:** _So I'm realizing how much I really enjoy writing Ed. Now I gotta be honest here, I know very little about toddlers, but I'm pretty sure 2-year-olds can have a limited vocabulary. Thank you for all the nice reviews! It means a lot to me! (But there's a weird thing going on with the reviews right now. I'll get an email saying that there's been a new review, but it hasn't shown up in the actual reviews. Huh. Weird.) Also, I kind of got an idea for another story. A multi-chapter story involving Roy and Ed. The thing is, I don't know if the idea has been overused, but I still want to do it. I'm honestly probably going to go ahead and do it anyways. I haven't seen too many, and I'm sure I can find a way to make it interesting. Thanks again, and don't forget to review!_


	7. Roy, Parent Extraordinaire

Roy was worried. Very worried. Because today Riza was going out with Rebecca, and since Ed and Al were off on a mission, there was no one to babysit Callie. Except him.

Which meant he would have to take care of her. Alone. That thought alone was enough to have him shaking. He had never been alone with Callie for longer than an hour, and always with Riza or someone else close by. Still, his protests fell on deaf ears as Riza waved off his concerns.

"Roy, I wouldn't worry." Riza said, handing him a bag full of Callie's things. "You'll be fine. Besides, I think you should spend some time with her."

Roy swallowed and looked back at his daughter, sitting innocently on the floor of his living room. The two year old was arranging her stuffed bear and the bunny Roy had given her for her first birthday.

"I've never taken care of her alone." He protested. "What if I accidentally hurt her?"

"You won't." Riza soothed him. "Besides, Edward could take care of her, you can too."

Yes, that was especially irritating. The Fullmetal brat was more comfortable taking care of Roy's daughter than he was.

"But what if I can't?" Desperation seeped into his voice.

"Roy!" Riza's eyes were soft but exasperated. "I know you're scared. But she's two years old so she's not quite as helpless as she was. Be gentle with her, and be patient with her. That's all." Roy's worried expression didn't fade at all. "And she's talking more. Two year olds understand a lot of what you say, and Callie can get the very basics communicated. You'll be alright." She added.

"Why can't Rebecca go by herself?" Roy whined. Riza rolled her eyes, and leaned around him.

"Callie, Mama's gonna go now." She said. "You be good for Roy."

"Okay!" Callie chirped, waving her small hand at Riza. "Bye Mama!"

Riza smiled again at her daughter, then turned back to Roy. "Seriously, you'll be fine. You know how to feed her already, and how to take care of her. You can do it on your own. Keep her entertained." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him quickly.

"Now I've got to go. I'll be back tonight." She slipped out the front door, and it clicked shut behind her.

Roy stared at the wood for a few seconds. Then he looked at the bag in his hands, and then back at Callie. He sighed, and set the bag down by the couch.

"Okay, Callie, it's just you and me." He muttered. "Don't mess this up, kid, your mother's trusting me." He hoped he could do this. This was his first chance to be a father to her, even if she didn't know it.

Callie looked up at him. "Roy!" She said, handing him the stuffed bear. "Bubble wants to play!"

"Bubble?" Roy took the small bear and looked at it blankly. "What does Bubble the Bear want to play?"

"Play with Hoppy!" Callie said as if it were obvious. She pushed the bunny closer to him. "Hoppy's the princess." She stated simply.

"Right." Roy said slowly. Oh God, he sucked at this already. What did he do now? Thankfully, Callie didn't seem to realize he was staring at the bear blankly. She was busying herself with smoothing down Hoppy's fur.

"Roy!" Callie called again. "I want cookies!"

Roy blinked at her. "Callie-bear, I don't have cookies."

"But I want them." She said again, looking at him solemnly. Both bear and bunny lay forgotten on the ground, as father and daughter stared each other down. After several long seconds of silence, Callie spoke again. "I want them."

"But I don't have – oh, alright." Roy grumbled, caving in. "I'll buy you some cookies." Good thing Riza had left the car seat with him.

Callie broke into a wide grin, cheering happily as Roy groaned and picked her up. "Yay! Cookies, cookies, cookies!" She sang.

Roy hoped he didn't spoil the girl in the short time she'd be with him.

* * *

The market was loud, crowded, and hot. People milled about, chattering loudly about whatever people talked about. The scents of warm, crispy bread mingled with the sweet scent of fruit.

And, of course, there were fresh cookies.

And so the great Flame Alchemist found himself walking in the market with a two year old girl, trying to keep track of her as she bounced around.

"Callie, keep off of that! No, don't touch that one either! Wait no – oh my god, please don't break that." Roy felt like ripping his hair out. The excited toddler was running around far too much for him to be calm. He'd has no practice with this, no experience.

"Why did she do this to me…?" He mumbled to himself. Still, he had to make sure Callie was happy and unharmed, or Riza would shoot him full of bullets.

"Roy!" A small voice called out. Roy looked up tiredly, and saw the dark-haired girl standing in front of a vendor stall, reaching for a box of cookies. The baker behind the stall chuckled as Roy hurried over before the girl could make a mess.

"She's very cute." The baker said kindly. "Is she yours?"

Roy, not knowing how to answer that, just smiled quickly before bending to pick Callie up. "C'mon, Callie, don't pull things down." He scolded gently.

Callie looked properly abashed. "Sorry." She mumbled. Roy felt himself puff up proudly. Riza would be pleased to know he was at least capable of basic parenting. Callie reached out again, towards the cookies, and the baker laughed jovially.

"Ah, some cookies for the little cutie?" The baker asked. "They're fresh from the oven, I just restocked."

Roy smiled again as he struggled to keep hold of a squirming Callie. Finally he set the girl down at his feet, reaching for his wallet. "Yeah, thanks." He paid quickly, taking hold of the cookies carefully. He glanced down and realized with a start that Callie wasn't beside him. He whipped around, heart beating madly.

Oh God. Oh God, oh God, he'd lost her. He lost his and Riza's baby girl. Riza was going to _kill_ him.

Wide eyes scoured the ever-moving crowds, hoping to catch a glimpse of his little girl. He saw a flash of dark hair by another stall, and sighed with relief. His relief was short-lived, however, when he saw that Callie was with some strange man. Roy's eyes narrowed and he strode over quickly.

The man was speaking to Callie, trying to coax her into coming with him, and Roy felt white hot rage boiling inside him. He clenched his teeth and set his mouth into a firm line as he stepped up to them.

Callie noticed him, and smiled widely. "Roy!" She cried happily, hugging his leg. Roy kept his eyes on the man, staring him down.

"Is there a problem, sir?" He asked sharply, with no warmth or friendliness in his tone.

The man took a step back, his eyes flitting around. "No, I was just… helping her find her parents."

Roy bent down without taking his eyes off the man. He picked up Callie, who was happily oblivious to the danger she'd been in. "Well, there's really no need for your assistance." He said coolly. "I think you'd best be on your way." The man swallowed thickly and scurried off, tail between his legs.

Roy's tense shoulders relaxed slightly as he tightened his hold on both the child and the cookies. "Callie-bear, listen. Hey." Roy bounced her slightly and she looked at him. "Look, you can't run off like that. Got it? Absolutely no running off." Roy said sternly. "Understand?"

Callie nodded silently. Roy huffed a bit and adjusted her in his arms. "Alright, let's get back to the house." He forced a smile onto his face, still kind of rattled. "We've got cookies now."

"Yay! Cookies!"

* * *

Honestly, he hadn't known spending just a few hours with Callie would prove to be so tiring. He'd thought they would relax at home, and Callie would - at most - want him to play with her stuffed animals with her. But _no_ , she had to want cookies, and then she had to almost get kidnapped at the market.

Still, it turned out pretty okay. Roy leaned back on his armchair, cringing a little as his stiff neck protested. Seriously, the amount of paperwork he did before Callie and Riza arrived… It was killing him.

Callie was asleep on the couch, with pillows on the ground beside her in case she fell. Roy wished he could sleep, but he was worried that if he slept, Callie would find trouble. So he stayed awake, watching her. She was still so little, but she was growing so fast. He remembered her birth like it was last week, not two years ago.

 _Two years…_

Two years of not being able to tuck her in at night, unable to hear her call him "Dad". Two years of Riza alone with her in the little apartment, with Hayate as acting dog-guardian. Hell, that damn dog spent more time with Roy's daughter than he did.

Was he honestly getting jealous of a _dog_? Roy ran a hand over his face wearily. Outside, he heard a car pull up. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. He stood and opened it to reveal Riza, looking almost as tired as he was.

"Hey." He said, letting her in. After the door was shut he pulled her close. "How was your night?" He asked, his fingers toying with the ends of her hair. Riza smiled at him and reached up, tugging him down for a kiss.

"My night was… loud. Exhausting. Yours?" She smiled, and he was certain that the sun and the moon had nothing on its brilliance.

"Fairly well." Roy murmured, kissing her again. "We went out a got cookies. There are still a few on the counter if you'd like one."

"Mm." Riza settled her head against his shoulder. "Anything bad happen?"

Roy shrugged. "Nothing we couldn't handle." He assured her. "Callie's asleep right now, but I'll go grab her car seat for you."

Riza caught his wrist as he tried to slide around her. "Roy, I'm tired." She said softly, her eyes gentle. "And Callie's asleep anyways. I'm sure… I'm sure the world won't end if we both stay for one night." Roy raised an eyebrow, hopeful. Riza continued. "She can sleep in bed with us. When we're ready to actually sleep." She added with a coy look, backing up towards the stairs. "C'mon Roy. We could both do with a little relaxation."

Well, he really couldn't pass this one up, could he?

* * *

 **A/N:** _Uuugh okay I've been writing this chapter for a while but it wouldn't get done. But it finally is, so hopefully it turned out okay! I don't think they actually had car seats yet, but we're just gonna ignore that right now. And I still have a very basic understanding of toddlers, but I know some two-year-olds who talk a bit and run around a lot so it's probably pretty accurate. This is chapter seven, and I only plan on having about ten total, so about three more to go! Hope you guys enjoyed! As always, please review!_


	8. Callie's Cake

**A/N:** _So this is where there's a bit of a time skip. Callie is now 6 years old, which makes Ed around 19 years old. That sets this chapter after the Promised Day. I know in the beginning I said it could be kind of a pocket universe, but it could also be that for the duration of the Promised Day and the majority of the Homunculi problem, Callie was staying with Gracia Hughes, so she was out of harm's way. It doesn't really matter, but someone is probably going to wonder about this so I figured I'd just address it here. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

The phone rang shrilly, startling Roy awake. He shot upright with muffled curses, flailing his arm out to slap at the phone. At the same time, his legs tangled with his sheets as he struggled to stand. Heart racing, he finally got a hold of the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked a bit breathlessly. There was a pause on the other end.

"Roy?" A small voice asked.

Roy's brow furrowed. "Callie?" He asked. The clock on the bedside table read 8 in the morning. And on a Saturday as well. What on earth was this child doing awake? "What's wrong, Callie-bear?" Fear clenched his heart tight. What if something had happened to Riza? Was she hurt? Or was Callie hurt too?

A long pause, which did nothing to soothe Roy's fears. Then the girl spoke again. "I want to make Mama a cake."

Roy blinked. "You what?"

"I want to make Mama a cake." Callie repeated. "Because she's been working really hard, and Ed told me it was a good idea. He said to call you early this morning so that you would help me."

Roy groaned slightly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Yes, he was grateful that Edward had grown close to Callie, and that the two remained in contact, and Callie had someone else to look after her. But sometimes, he wished Ed wouldn't give Callie ideas.

There wasn't anything wrong with the idea, except that Roy was now required to get out of bed before he was ready on a Saturday morning.

He sighed. "Okay, Callie. Is your mom sleeping?"

"Yes."

Another sigh. "I'll be right over, okay? Just… don't wake up your mom. And don't try to start making a cake without me."

"Okay."

"And remember that I have a key, so don't open the doors for strangers."

"Okay."

"Good girl." Roy nodded to himself, smothering another yawn. "I'll be there in just a few minutes."

"Okay." Callie said again, and then he heard the phone click as it disconnected. Roy looked at the phone and blinked slowly, struggling to wake up.

"Oh boy, now I gotta make a cake. At 8 o'clock in the fucking morning." He grumbled, kicking his blankets away. "I'm not even sure I know _how_ to bake a cake. And I'm talking to myself."

Roy groaned loudly, running his hands roughly through his disheveled hair. Tiredly he stood and shuffled towards his drawers to get dressed. His daughter needed his help apparently.

To bake a cake at 8 in the morning.

* * *

Roy slid the key into the lock quietly, in case Riza was still sleeping. The door slid open and Callie stood in front of him, grinning at him in all her six-year-old glory.

"Hey." He said, ruffling her hair. It was getting long, touching just past her shoulders.

"Good morning!" She chirped. She grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. Black Hayate slept in his basket in the corner peacefully. Callie stood on a small stool by the counter and looked at Roy expectantly.

"Right." Roy moved to the fridge. "We'll need eggs. And flour." With his words, he heard Callie opening the pantry. He turned his head to see Callie staring up at the flour three shelves above her head.

Roy placed the eggs on the counter and walked over, reaching up to grab the flour for her.

"NO!" Callie protested, and Roy watched as she dragged a chair over and stood on it. She grabbed the flour and hopped down, grinning excitedly up at him. "I got it!" She said happily.

"Mm hm. Can you get a bowl too? A big one." Roy grabbed the chair and put it back where it belonged.

The pair of them moved fairly quickly, preparing the cake batter. Callie's hands were soon covered in butter and flour, and Roy was glad that they had pinned her hair away from her face beforehand.

"It smells yummy." Callie said as Roy stirred the batter. "Can I taste it?"

"You can after we bake it, okay?" Roy told her, pulling the bowl away from her reaching fingers. "Don't stick your hands in it."

"Roy?" A sleepy voice made him turn. Riza stood in the doorway of the kitchen, her hair down and still in her pajamas. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning." Roy said with a soft smile. "Callie called me this morning, and asked for my help."

"What are you doing?" Riza asked, taking a step into the kitchen.

"Mama, no!" Callie stopped her. "You can't watch! Go back to sleep!"

Roy laughed a little at Riza's confused expression. "It's a surprise." He told her. Riza's eyes drifted from his face down to the mixing bowl, and the various ingredients around it.

She sighed and rubbed her face. "Just, please… don't make a huge mess of my kitchen." She gave him a pointed look before she turned around.

"When have I ever ruined your kitchen?" Roy called down the hall, and was answered by a groan and the sound of the bedroom door shutting. He chuckled to himself, and Callie giggled too.

The batter was poured into a baking pan, and Roy popped the whole thing into the oven while Callie watched carefully, giving him basic words of wisdom.

"Don't spill!"

"Careful!"

"Don't drop it, Roy!"

And finally the cake was baking. Roy stood behind Callie at the sink, helping her get the sticky mess off her hands. Black Hayate, now awake, hovered near their feet, curiously sniffing their legs.

Roy eased the hair clips from her hair and ruffled it, making Callie laugh. He lifted her off of the stool and placed her on the ground.

"What should we do while we wait?" He asked. In response, Callie took off down the hall, giving him no choice but to follow. He found her sitting on Riza's bed, chattering away. Riza was sitting up, an open book in her lap. She looked up and smiled at Roy, patting the spot beside her. He sat carefully, stretching out with a muffled groan. He felt his back crack and winced slightly.

Callie jumped off the bed. "I'm gonna check on it!" She yelled as she ran out of the door.

Roy heaved a sigh. Riza rolled onto her side, pressed up against him. "I'm sorry about all this." She said, kissing his jaw.

He caught her chin and pulled her up to kiss her properly. "Don't worry about it, I'm happy she called me for help." He said against her lips. Pulling back, he pressed his nose into her hair and breathed deeply. "Besides, the only one I could possibly be annoyed at is Ed. He put her up to this, after all."

She laughed lightly, and he knew that she realized he wasn't annoyed at all, really. Riza shifted so that she lay on his chest, her head tucked under his chin. He reached up and laced his fingers through hers, his thumb rubbing hers.

"We're going to have to tell her. About you being her father. She's six years old now." Riza said after a moment. Roy didn't say anything, and she went on. "Did you hear that my grandfather is changing the fraternization laws?"

That had his full attention. He craned his neck to look down at her with wide eyes. "When you say change them…?"

"I mean that we could get married, if we wanted to." Riza said. "But the first thing will be telling Callie."

Roy blinked. _Fuhrer Grumman was making changes, huh? Good to know._ "We'll tell her." He promised her. "When the time's right, you know?"

They didn't get a chance to talk more, as Callie came running back in. Riza extracted herself from Roy's arms and smiled as the young girl grabbed Roy's hand.

"Roy! Roy, hurry!" Callie said, tugging at him, her hazel eyes pleading.

Roy stood and allowed himself to be dragged from the room. Behind him, he heard Riza's soft chuckle. In the kitchen, Callie turned to him with a look of utmost importance.

"We have no frosting!" She whispered loudly.

Roy scratched his head. "Oh." He thought for a moment. "Well, we don't need frosting. Your Mom likes strawberries, right? Do you have any of those?" A nod. "Good, why don't we slice those up and put them on the cake instead? Sort of like strawberry shortcake, but with regular cake."

"What's that?" Callie asked as she pulled open the fridge.

"Nothing, nevermind." Roy pulled out a knife. "Okay, I'll do the cutting. You can wash the fruit, right?"

"Okay."

* * *

The vanilla cake sat proudly on a plain plate. Strawberries dotted the cake and the plate randomly, and Roy was feeling pretty proud of both himself and Callie for this accomplishment.

"Mama, Mama!" Callie shouted as she ran down the hall. Roy stayed with the cake, adjusting some of the strawberries on top of the cake so that they resembled a heart.

He turned in time to see Riza enter with Callie. Callie pointed excitedly at the cake.

"Look what me and Roy made!" She was hopping from foot to foot. Riza laughed as she saw the heart made of strawberries. "We made it for you!"

"Oh, it's lovely!" She bent and kissed Callie's cheek. "Good job, Callie. Thank you."

"You have to kiss Roy too, because he helped." Callie said. Roy wasn't really going to complain, and accepted a quick kiss on the cheek from Riza. Afterwards, Callie clapped her hands.

"Can we eat it now, Mama?" She asked. "Please?"

Riza laughed again and nodded. "Alright, fine. But not too much because we haven't had breakfast yet."

"Okay!"

Roy stifled a yawn while he watched Riza help Callie cut a slice of the cake. He thought about what Riza had said, about telling Callie soon. Would she care? Would she be angry at Roy? What if she didn't want him to be her father? Roy swallowed nervously, silently scolding himself for getting worked up. It would be fine.

Then Roy watched as Riza sighed when she saw the mess of her kitchen. He watched her put some dishes in the sink, and watched her hum quietly as Callie stood next to her, cake crumbs visible on her face.

He watched the domestic scene unfold and thought about Grumman changing the fraternization laws.

And he thought about a certain ring sitting in a secret little box on his bedside table.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I've been watching Usagi Drop, and that's all I know about six year olds. I think they can talk pretty well though. Callie's pretty smart anyways. Anyways, I think I'll only do a couple more chapters until I'm done with Euphoria. Maybe one extra one as an epilogue type of thing, if I'm feeling up to it. Also, I don't know how the process for changing/removing the fraternization laws goes, but if I want a royai wedding then I'm gonna have a royai wedding, so those laws can't be there. Thanks for reading, and please review!_


End file.
